A childhood
by dudeguypersondude
Summary: Anna and Elsa go to visit Kristoff, and have a little complication on the way there.


Elsa was leaning back in her chair. She had finally gotten a chance to relax after weeks of negotiating with the Southern isles. They had finally reached an agreement, and Elsa couldn't be happier that it was over. Elsa got up her chair and went over to her bed. She didn't even bother getting undressed or getting under the covers. She just plopped down on top of all of the bedding. She was almost asleep when she heard a knock on her door. Elsa groaned. Maybe if she just ignored it, whoever it was would go away.

Elsa had no such luck though. The knock came again, louder this time. "Who is it?" She asked with a groan. "It's Anna!" Came a cheery and bubbly voice from the other side of the door.

Elsa smiled despite her exhaustion. She always loved talking to her sister. She got up, went over to the door, and opened it to see Anna standing there, bouncing in place with a huge smile on her face. "Hey, Els. Kristoff finally saved up enough money to get that cabin he wanted. You know, the one that we offered to help pay for, but he wouldn't let us because he's as stubborn as a mule. Anyway, I was wondering if we cou-" Anna said in a hurry before she was cut off by Elsa placing a hand over her mouth.

"I couldn't understand a word you said, Anna. Now calm down, and speak slowly. Do you understand?" Elsa said. Anna nodded rapidly and pulled Elsa's hand off her mouth.

Anna had stopped bouncing, but still has the big smile on her face. "Ok. I was saying that Kristoff finally got that new cabin that he was saving up for. The one he wouldn't let us help pay for, remember." Anna asked. Elsa nodded; she remembered. Kristoff had been talking to Anna and told her about a cabin that he had found that was for sale. Anna and Elsa had wanted to help him buy it, but he wouldn't let them and said that the sled was more than enough thanks. It was a while after all of the drama with Hans, and her Ice Queen phase. She didn't like to remember that. Tears came to her eyes as she remembered her sister frozen solid. She wiped them away and answered Anna. "Yes, I remember, Anna. What about it?"

"Well, he finally saved up enough money for it, so I was wondering if we could go and visit." She told her sister.

"Oh, Anna. I'd love to, but I'm so tired right now. Dealing with the ambassadors from the Southern Isles is really draining." Said Elsa.

Anna's smile fell from her face. "Oh... Well, we can go see him later, right?" she asked hopefully. Elsa looked at her sister and sighed. She turned around, walked towards her dresser, and grabbed her riding clothes from the drawer once she opened it.

Anna shook her head. "No, Elsa. You're tired. We don't have to now. We can do it later." She protested. Elsa laughed. "No Anna, we can do it now. Besides, it'll do me some good to get out of the castle. I've been cooped up in here negotiating for far too long. Go get your riding clothes on, and we'll leave once you've got them on."

"Are you sure? You're not too tired?" Anna asked. "I'm sure." Her sister responded. Anna's face lit up. "Ok!" She all but yelled as she took off running to her room.

Elsa really was tired, but she couldn't stand seeing her sister sad. Her sister had been sad enough of her life, and what upset Elsa most was the fact that she had been the cause of it quite often. Elsa had sworn that Anna would never be sad again because of her. She would always do everything in her power to make Anna happy.

* * *

Elsa and Anna had been riding through the snow for a while, talking about random subjects. Elsa's horse had nearly fallen down a steep slope at one point due to some loose snow, but luckily she had reacted fast enough to make a platform for the horse to catch its balance on. Elsa had used her powers to make sure nothing was wrong with the path after that.

Elsa felt something hit her in the back of the head and jumped in surprise. She turned around and glared at Anna whom she suspected had thrown a snowball at her since there was nobody else around other than the horses. Anna was just whistling innocently and looking around. Elsa turned around and continued riding. It was about a minute before she felt another snowball hit the back of her head only this time it was soggy, and while the cold didn't bother her, being wet did. She turned around and glared at Anna once again.

Anna wasn't as composed as she was last time. She was now struggling to hold back her giggles. "Oh, you think that's funny do you?" Elsa asked. Anna finally lost control and started giggling. "Yeah, I-" she was interrupted by a fit of giggles. "I do." Anna finished after composing herself. "Then you'll think this is hilarious." Said Elsa as she used her powers to make a snowball that was significantly larger than the ones Anna had thrown. Anna's eyes widened.

"Now Els, let's not get carried away." Anna said as she backed her horse up. Elsa grinned "Oh, it's a snowball too late for that, Anna. You've brought this on yourself." Elsa said as reared her arm back. Anna's eyes widened farther as she watched her sister throw the snowball at her. She tried to move the horse out of the way, but her rapid pulls on the reigns just confused the animal. The snowball hit Anna, and knocked her off the horse where she lay still.

Elsa laughed and waited for Anna to get up…and waited some more. "Anna? A-Are you ok?" She asked. She got off her horse and walked over to her sister when she didn't answer. Tears appeared in Elsa's eyes as she got closer to her sister. Elsa bent down to try to wake up her sister, but Anna suddenly leapt up and tackled her to the ground.

Elsa let out a yell of surprise as she fell to the ground. Anna got off the ground and started laughing.

Elsa got off the ground and glared at Anna. "Why did you do that?" Elsa yelled at her. Anna looked down in sadness. "I…I was just playing." She said.

"Playing? PLAYING?" Snow exploded off the ground, covering both of the sisters. They both froze. (Not literally) Anna suddenly started laughing. Anna's laughter was contagious as Elsa started laughing too.

Their laughter eventually died down. "Seriously Anna, I thought you were hurt. That I hurt you…again" She looked down. Anna walked over to her sister and enveloped her in her arms. "Oh, Elsa." She paused for a moment to think of what to say. "You need to stop blaming yourself for that. You didn't know how to control your powers back then. Besides, I forgave you for that a long time ago." Anna said softly. Elsa shook her head. "You say I didn't know how to control my powers back then, but look what happened just now. I lost control" Elsa said in a sad voice.

Anna backed up and grabbed her sister's shoulder with one hand, and lifted her head with the other. "Look at me, Elsa." She said. Elsa brought her eyes to meet with Anna's. "You didn't know how to control it back then, and while you might not have full control now…Well, look how far you've gotten. You used to not even be able to hold things without freezing them. Now the only time you lose control is when you get upset, and let's face it; you're pretty hard to upset, so you don't lose control often." She said, never looking away from Elsa's eyes.

"Yeah, bu-" Elsa started. "No buts." Anna interrupted. "I…Thanks, Anna. I needed that. Now let's get to Kristoff's place." She said before turning around, and walking over to her horse which had gone over to wait next to a tree with Anna's horse. (Don't question it. It's a Disney fic.) Anna grinned deviously. "Alright, but first…" She trailed off.

"First what, Anna" Elsa said before turning around only to get a snowball to the face. Anna burst out laughing as the snow fell off her sister's face. "You know what this means, right, Anna?" Elsa said as she used her power to form a snowball in her right hand. "This mean war.

Anna's eyes widened.

* * *

The war had been fierce, and there were signs of it everywhere. Big bunkers made of snow, small piles of pre-made snowballs that Anna hadn't used, and the sisters were covered in snow.

Elsa and Anna were lying on the ground, breathing heavily with big smiles on their faces. "That was fun." Anna said after catching her breath. "It was." Her sister agreed. "But what made you start throwing snowballs at me?" Elsa inquired.

Anna turned her head to look at her sister and smiled gently. "You never got to have a real childhood, Els. Mom and dad were always teaching you how to be queen, or trying to help you control your powers." Elsa had told Anna about how their parents had helped her with things. "So, I'm trying to give you that childhood now."

"Oh, Anna" Elsa said with tears of happiness in her eyes.


End file.
